The land of ice
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: This story is about the group coming to a cold new world full of ice. This story is mostly about Fay and his past. You get to meet Fay as a little boy and him as a grown up, and Yuuko will make a visit too. What do the witch want? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

This story is going to be a bit long, I will try to make the chapters as fast as I can. The story is all about Fay, and how he acts when he meets a special person. Enjoy, and please take the time to review. It would be much appreciated.

**The land of ice**

The wind was blowing hard on his pale skin. The freezing breeze ruffled his blonde hair slightly. However, he was not cold. He was used to this kind of harsh weather. He could remember times when he had played in the snow, making snowmen's and ice castles. He was not alone, his companion in his childhood was his little ice puppy, as they where called in the land of Celes. He had named her Chii. The little puppy jumped around him happy, with an everlasting smile on her face. She had looked at the little blond boy with a smile that said that she would never judge him, no matter what happened she would understand. The blond boy loved Chii more than anything in the world.

Fay could remember those times very well. He loved his Chii, but still there was an empty space in his heart. He had no friends except for the ice puppy, no one on his own age. He went daily to a magic school, but no one there really liked him, and he knew why. They had their reasons. He had tried to smile all he could to make friends, but they had only looked away and talked behind his back. Fay had felt lonely. His heart was bleeding with grief that no one he knew could heal. He would cry everyday in his room cuddling with Chii who lay quietly in his lap.

"You're the only one who cares about me" Fay said silent.

He wished Chii could answer him. Saying she loved him too. After a while, Fay's smile had faded. Until he no longer smiled, he just stared. His gorgeous blue eyes facing the desk at magic school. No one would ever see him smile anymore; his heart was dead and would remain so forever… he thought.

Fay looked at Sakura who had a hard time navigating through the thick snow.

"Thank you" Fay said quietly. No one was there to hear…

The night had come fast, suddenly it was pitch dark and the group had trouble seeing where they where going. The ground was covered with ice, and the only one who did not seem to have a problem with walking was Fay.

"Why don't you have any problems walking you freak!" Kurogane was obviously angry at the blonde wizard who gracefully tiptoed on the slippery ice.

"Do you need my help, Kuro-rin?" Fay said amused by Kuroganes funny moves on the ice.

Fay leapt towards Kurogane with movements similar to an ice skater. He took Kuroganes hands with his own hands, and dragged him across the ice. Fay smiled wider when thinking of Kuroganes reaction witch came moments later as no surprise.

"You asshole! What do you think your doing?" Kurogane screamed at the ice skating wizard who just kept on smiling.

"Being the nice person as I am, I am currently helping you to cross the ice" Fay smiled wider now doing little pirouettes before gripping hold of Kuroganes hands again.

"Mokona! I need my sword" Kuroganes words was deep and threatening, but the wizard did not seem to notice, and had in fact started humming in a happy tune, that made his dance partner more angry than ever.

"Why do you need it Kuro-rin? I do not see any enemies around here. We are all friends here!" Mokona jumped on top of Kuroganes head and opened his big mouth. Out came a big sword witch neatly landed in Kuroganes hands.

"Don't worry. It's just a little blond rat that I have to kill" Kurogane said holding his sword over his head aiming at the wizard who was still humming his joyful song.

Fay had already let go of Kuroganes hands and was now doing solo pirouettes on the ice still humming.

"Kuro-pon is angry at me" Fay squealed with a giggle, and moved around on the ice backwards, watching how Kurogane was manoeuvring his sword technique on the slippery ice.

"Not bad Kuro-rin, you dance very well" Fay smiled brightly at Kuroganes attempts at moving fast over the ice. And when Kurogane slipped on the ice, and lost his swords in the process, Fay could not hold back the laughter.

"You look so funny Kuro-sama. I want to look funny too!" Fay started waving his arms up and down, slipped on the ice, and then said:

"There goes my sword" Fay fell on the ice, and landed lightly on the ice, still smiling.

"Fay looks like Kurogane! Fay is such a talented actor" Mokona sang happy.

Kurogane was quickly back on his feet after watching Fay's little act. He stared at the blonde wizard for a moment. Fay was still sitting on the ice smiling, and he was still looking at him. Kurogane picked up his sword and turned away.

"Don't be mad Kuro-rin. We can take dance-classes together! It would be so much fun" Fay said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The song of love

"Are you tired Sakura-chan?" Fay looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm ok" Sakura answered fast. "Don't worry!" Sakura tried to smile, but Fay could see she was tired from all the walking on the ice.

"Look, we can rest over there" Fay pointed at a building close by.

The building was glistening in the light of some candles that burned with a faint purple light. It looked so pale, and frigid, nothing like other buildings. Fay led the group, but his smile was faded, and he looked worried for an unknown reason.

When they came closer to their goal, Sakura could see that the building was not made of wood or brick. It was made entirely of ice, the faint light playing on the walls, making them see true.

"These walls will hold us warm?" an obviously cold Kurogane said to the wizard.

"Don't you worry Kuro-rin. You won't freeze under my care" Fay smiled caring at the angry ninja.

"Asshole" Kurogane mumbled to himself, load enough for Fay to hear, to low for Sakura to notice.

Kurogane was right. When they entered the ice building, they all started shivering. The building was colder than it was outside, and Syaoran looked anxious at Fay.

"Look where that idiot led us. He thinks we can sleep while we freeze to ice" Kurogane said standing in front of Fay glaring.

"I can warm you" Fay hugged Kurogane with a broad smile on his face.

Kurogane jumped away, but Fay seemed to be holding him with all his might. Kurogane jumped around with Fay hanging around his neck.

"Go away you bug!" Kurogane screamed at the wizard, who was enjoying himself to the fullest.

"Don't be mad Kuro-sama" Fay laughed at him fastening his grip.

Sakura felt dizzy. She was tired from all the walking and she felt sick. The room started spinning. Faster and faster. She fell on the ice-covered floor to fast for Syaoran to react.

"Hime! Wake up hime!" Syaoran was worried. He tried to wake her, but it was impossible.

Fay let go of his grip around Kurogane, and walked over to the princess. Kurogane fell on the floor, breathing for the first time in minutes it seemed. He mumbled words unfit for children while brushing his shirt with hard strokes.

"She is ok Syaoran-kun. She is sleeping" Fay said to the worried Syaoran. "She will be ok after a little rest"

"In this place, she will be sick" Kurogane said. While he was talking little clouds escaped from his mouth. He knew he was right. No one could sleep in this temperature.

In response Fay closed his eyes. He started singing. The words where unknown for the rest of the group. Like a foreign language, but Mokona could still not translate Fay's words.

"The freak is singing" Kurogane mumbled angry.

The song was beautiful. It filled the entire building, filling it with its smooth words. It entered their minds, filling them with dreams of the place they wanted to be the most.

Kuroganes mind travelled far away. To his precious person. To Tomoyo. She was smiling to him. She came closer, and Kurogane could smell her beautiful scent of perfume. She smelled like a thousand flowers. He reached out for her, and he touched her skin.

Syaoran was with his princess. Sakura smiled at him, and he smiled back. She came running towards him, and soon they where enclosed in a hug. Syaoran felt Sakuras presence like a wave of warmth. He loved her, and she loved him. And together they shared the dream.

Fay's mind was also drifting away. He was surrounded by ice. Ice was the ceiling, it was the floor. The walls flickered in purple light making them transparent. Around him was a group of four. One had black hair, a boy had brown hair. A white little creature slept on the boy's head. And sleeping next to the boy was a girl. She smiled slightly, holding hard around the sleeping boy.

Fay's song was soft, and the words warmed them up from inside. Fay sang while he was dreaming, cause he didn't want his dream to end. He wanted to stay there forever.


	3. Chapter 3

The little boy

The little blonde wizard knew why no one liked him. He did not blame them. They knew. They knew his past. A tear rolled down his cheek. He did not bother do wipe it off. No one was there to see anyway.

Fay opened his eyes slowly. He gazed around, finding his friends still sleeping. The sun had come up, and was giving the ice walls an orange glow. The sunlight dancing across the ice surface like it was a ballroom floor. Fay sat still, wishing the moment to last forever.

"What spell did you use on me you idiot" Kurogane was obviously awake, and was glaring angry at Fay.

"Had a bad dream Kuro-pon?" Fay smiled at him.

"Ehh" Kurogane seemed startled by the question, and Fay noticed a little redness filling his cheeks.

"You're blushing" Fay said jumping to his feet.

"Maybe it's a stupid after effect by that stupid curse you put on everyone" Kurogane did not notice he had admitted to the blushing charge.

Fay stretched. He looked outside. The snow was glistening in the early sunlight. Sunbeams shining on his face. The air was cold and refreshing; every breath seemed to fill him with new life.

"Good morning Fay-san" Syaoran said stretching.

Syaoran noticed Sakura lying beside him, and blushed slightly.

"Fay-san… Your song… It was beautiful," Syaoran said to the blond magician.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun" Fay smiled at the little boy.

The group started walking. They had not seen another living soul in the new world, and were starting to believe they would not find any. Fay walked a little behind the group. He looked at this new world. The new world that was not new to him.

Suddenly Fay stopped. He noticed someone playing in the snow. A little creature jumping around.

"Chii" Fay whispered.

A little boy was playing in the snow. He had blonde fluffy hair that was blowing slightly in the wind. He had blue eyes, filled with emotions. He looked so alone and deserted despite the little friend of his jumping around.

"Asshole! Why are stopping?" Kurogane jelled at Fay, who stood frozen to the ground.

Fay did not answer. He walked toward the boy. He did not smile, he just looked at him. The little boy noticed him, and looked scared. He called for the puppy, and held it in his arm.

"Good morning" Fay said with a happy voice.

"Ehh, good morning" The little boy still seemed scared.

"What are you doing?" Fay asked smiling at the little boy.

"If I show you, you will run away" The little boy said looking down.

"I wont, I promise" Fay said and slowly he sat down beside him.

"Promise?" the boy said staring at Fay

"Promise" Fay said still smiling.

"Pinky swear" the boy said sounding sceptical.

Fay reached out his little finger, and the little boy did too. They held them together and they both sang the pinky swear song.

"Is that wizard singing again?" Kurogane said watching the two blonde-haired people.

The little boy stared at a pile of snow he had gathered. He lifted his hands and held them in front of him. He closed his eyes, and then he said something that the Kurogane instantly remembered.

"Those words, that voice…" Kurogane did not have time to finish the sentence before swirls of magic appeared. The little boy was surrounded by pink magic swirls. Suddenly the pile of snow started glowing. It melted into water that sprouted into the air. The water was formed into shaped who shifted from second to second. A building was appearing. The water gleamed in the sunlight, and the building seemed like a sun of its own, sending out beams of yellow light. The little boy opened his eyes looking at the building. He opened his mouth and blowed a wisp of air at it. Slowly, bit for bit the building froze. Soon the entire water building was freezed into ice, and the group of travellers gazed amazed at the ice building not so different from the one they had spent the night in. Then the building landed slowly at the ground, still with pink magic swirls dancing around it.

"How beautiful" Fay said smiling at the boy

"You didn't run away!" the boy smiled at Fay surprised.

"I promised didn't I?" Fay said to the boy witch eyes was filled with joy.

The boy got to his feet and jumped at Fay. He gave him a hug, and said smiling:

"Thank you! Thank you for holding your promise"

"No problem Fay" Fay whispered to the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

To understand

The eyes of the little boy glowed with surprise. He looked at the blond wizard not very unlike himself standing in front of him. The sunlight made their skin light up, and the rays of sun was reflected in their blond fluffy hair.

"How do you know my name?" The little Fay asked.

"I took a guess" Fay wasn't quite sure how to answer, and smiled brightly at the boy, hoping he wouldn't ask more about the subject.

"That's not my whole name you know" Little Fay said smiling.

"Its not? Then you must tell me the rest" Fay said. He didn't want the boy to know that he knew the rest of his name to, and then there would be more questions. Fay thought it would be best for him that he didn't know.

"My name is very long, so you can call me Fay. But my whole name is Fay D. Fluorite" Little Fay was obviously proud of his name, and smiled even wider.

"Oh no! There are two of them. I thought one was bad enough" Kurogane sighed heavily at the sight of the two wizards sitting in the snow.

"Is that little boy also Fay-san? Sakura asked insecure.

"They are very like each other" Syaoran said with a smile.

The two blond wizards started slowly to walk towards the group. They held hands, and they both smiled. The smallest one of them happy that he had found a friend.

"One… two… three" The two of them looked at each other for a moment then…

They both jumped at Kurogane unexpectedly. Little Fay hugged his right foot, Fay hugged around his neck. Then they started at the same time chanting.

"We missed you Kuro-chan" "We missed you Kuro-chan"

Kurogane looked shocked for a moment, just staring at the two wizards hugging him. Then he quickly brushed them off. The two blonds landing in a pile of snow.

"Ahahaha Kuro-rin is mad at us" Fay said to little Fay

"Seems so" Little Fay replied.

"How is this possible" Kurogane said and sighed.

"We where sent to different worlds and different times. I guess this is Fay-san while he was a little boy" Syaoran replied, still stunned at the sight of the two wizards currently throwing snowballs at each other.

Sakura was silent. She had felt something. She had felt the little Fay's heart. It was so lonely. So sad. She had felt bad for him, wanting to make the boy smile. Her eyes had filled with tears, but she had brushed them away so Fay-san wouldn't see.

"He is lonely" Sakura said. "He doesn't look like the Fay-san we know"

"What do you mean? He is a plain copy of that idiot" Kurogane replied looking frustrated as Fay tossed a snowball at the little version of himself.

"Jet this one didn't smile. The first thing I noticed about Fay-san was his bright smile. He looked so happy. This Fay, looked scared and sad when we found him" Sakura looked down. "When he said that Fay would run away if he showed him his magic. His eyes saddened. His blue bright eyes, where covered with a cloud of darkness"

Puff, a huge snow ball made its way against Kuroganes face. Smack, it made its target.

"Hyuu, hyuu" Both Fay chanted. "Kuro-pon is mad"

When Kurogane brushed off the snow from his face ready to strike, he could see Fay pointing at little Fay, and little Fay pointing at Fay.

"It doesn't matter, I will kill both of you" Kurogane went to his feet, and ran after them with his sword in his hands.

"Hyuu, Fay and little Fay started running. "A mad dog is following us, what should we do?" Fay said to the boy.

The boy turned and faced Kurogane. He lifted his hands in the air, and closed his eyes. Oh, no Kurogane thought freezing to a sudden halt. Magic swirls appeared, and wrapped itself around Kurogane. Then, seconds later Kurogane was trapped inside of a giant ice cube.

"Hyuu. Nicely done!" Fay said clapping his hands.

"Fay?" Mokona jumped into Fay's lap.

"Yes Mokona" Fay said, startled by the look in Mokonas eyes.

"There is no feather her" Mokona looked sad.

"Oh, we have to go then" Fay tried to look happy, but he couldn't. His eyes darkened, and his smile vanished.

"Fay!" Fay called. The little Fay was pressing his face against the frozen Kurogane.

The boy turned right away and ran towards Fay and Mokona. When he met Fay's eyes, he stopped.

"You are going away aren't you?" Little Fay said, tears sprouting in his eyes.

"Don't worry" Fay said reaching out for the boy.

Fay took hold of the boy's hands and looked at him with caring eyes.

"I will be alone for the rest of my life" Little Fay said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No your wrong. You will find friends, actually you will find four friends" Fay said smiling.

"When?" The little boy asked looking up into the blue eyes of Fay.

"When you least expect it" Fay replied, hugging the boy.

"And one of them really need you to take care of him" Fay said with a wider smile. "He gets a little mad at times, but don't worry, he is like a loving dog, just pat him on the head some times, and it should be fine"

"Bye now" Fay said looking into shinning blue eyes. "And could you turn my friend back to normal. He would be heavy carrying around on our travels.

"Sure" Little Fay turned against the ice cube. He flicked his wrist one time, and then Kuroganes prison evaporated into thin air. Kurogane looked mad at Fay, and before he could yell anything Fay said:

"Let's get going Mokona, before Kuro-pon gets more mad" Fay said smiling at the little white creature.

Mokona grew wings, and then they where on the move again. Magic swirls surrounding them.


	5. Chapter 5

When times get better

The magic swirls started to evaporate. The sight of a new world appeared a world so different from the last one. The sun was covered with red clouds, and the sky was colored in a light shade of purple. The sun was going down, and was like a half sphere that was on its way into the ocean. The rays of warm sunlight played on the faces of the group, and they all enjoyed the feeling of the sun on their skin.

"Little Fay was so cute" Mokona said, jumping up and down.

"Thank you Mokona" Fay smiled brightly.

"You where the same brat as you is now" Kurogane said sneering at Fay.

"Didn't you like me?" Fay laughed.

"Who would" Kurogane snapped.

Fay's face darkened. He looked down. Who would he thought? He realised that he probably looked sad, and quickly put a big smile on his face. However, it was too late. When he met Sakuras eyes, he could see that she was worried.

"I like you Fay" Sakura said slowly.

"Ahh, Sakura. Thank you, I like you too" Fay replied and blushed a little.

Sakura, she makes me feel like everything is going to be all right. She fills me with a joy witch I know no one could ever take from me. She warms my heart, and her eyes takes away all of my fears, Fay thought, his face lighting up. If everything stays like this, I never have to be sad again. A smile spread across his face, please let this last forever.

"Kurogane likes you too" Mokona sang out.

"Kuro-same, so nice of you. I like you too" Fay said smiling at the ninja"

"I didn't say that you monster" Kurogane replied. His voice wasn't harsh anymore, or angry. He said it with a tone of care. Kurogane did care about Fay; actually, he cared about him a lot. However, he would try to hide it the best he could.

There where times where Fay felt alone and deserted. Times when he remembered how he had felt years before. Times of grief and loneliness. But now, things where different. He looked at his friends and warmth spread in his heart. He was where he belonged, and he wasn't afraid of little Fay's future anymore. He knew he would be fine, like himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Mokonas words

Fay felt different. He didn't feel like he used to. His near death experience had taken its hold on him. The fact that Chii had saved him warmed his heart. However, seeing himself when he had been so young had brought back feelings. The wounds that would not heal, the loneliness that no one knew about. Fay let his hand touch where the sword had gone trough his chest. There where no mark, no scare. His hand went true his blond fluffy hair, and he looked out of the window. I wonder when Ashura comes back, he wondered. The sunlight danced across his face, and he closed his eyes. He may never come back. Hope spread in his body. He may never know that I survived. Fear left his heart, and was filled with love. They all care for me. Even Kuro-pon. He remembered how Kurogane has tried to save him. I own them all a big thank you he thought. For their love and care. I love them all too. He smiled for himself thinking back at the times he where so alone. Times sure are different now.

"Fay looks happy!" Mokona sang jumping in Fay's lap. "Mokona is happy too"

"That's great Mokona" Fay replied smiling at the little white creature.

"Does it hurt" Kurogane said standing in front of him.

"No Kuro-sama, I'm okay," Fay said smiling.

"Then you can get your but up from the bed" Kurogane snapped, but still he didn't sound angry.

"Want to take a nap Kuro-rin?" Fay said standing up from the bed.

"You little brat" Kurogane said stomping out of the room.

Fay seated himself on the bed again. This world seems so quiet; he thought listening as the birds sang. He clapped Mokona on the head smiling.

"You have changed" Mokona said smiling as Fay stroke its head. "You are happy now. The little you where so sad. Why?" Mokona sounded suddenly worried.

"There are things that people get scared by" Fay looked out the window.

"But Fay was so cute, how can someone be scared of him" Mokona replied silently.

"If you do something that no one else can do, they look at you… different" Fay looked into Mokonas caring eyes. "They get scared sometimes"

Fays eyes filled with memories. Of people, he had known. Of their eyes who was filled with fear. He had meant to scare them.

"People in Celes are different," Fay said looking out of the window again. "They know about magic, but no one can really use it. They are obsessed by it. They have schools for them to learn spells and potion making. But no one there really had magic abilities" Fay looked sad, but continued non the less. "I was… Well… Different. I had magical powers from the day I was born" Fay stopped talking and stared at Mokona.

"Fay…" Mokona said caring.

"But that is the past, and this is the presence. Fay smiled. "I have time to be happy"

"All of us care for you Fay," Mokona said slowly. "You don't have to be lonely anymore. There are times when you feel lonely, and there are times when you feel like you belong. The important thing is to be happy most of the time. To be able to love, and let other love you. Than way you never will be truly lonely.

"Thank you Mokona" Fay said hugging Mokona smiling. "Thank you"


	7. Chapter 7

To be left alone

The sky was ice blue, and the air was harsh on the pale tender skin. His blond locks covered parts of his face, and each breath of chilly air fled true his lungs. Little Fay was alone jet again. Still with feelings of loneliness, and sorrow. However, a new feeling had risen in his hearth, the hope of better times. Of times filled with love and feelings, feelings for others.

He walked true the snow. A normal person would have sunk right true the thin layer of ice lying upon the powdery snow. However, Fay was not a normal person. He was a boy, a little boy with blond locks, but he was not normal. He was light at paper, and had astonishing powers, beyond anyone's dream. He had powers no one else had, powers that could destroy one self.

He thought of a woman. A woman appearing on the ice. He had looked at his reflection on the ice, wondering why his life was like it was, staring at his deep eyes, filled with sorrow. Then she had appeared. A woman with long black hair. She had the most intense eyes. She talked as if she knew everything. Her wise words flouted into his ears like waves of clarity.

"Do you have a wish?" she said lips barely moving.

"A wish?" Fay answered.

"I grant wished. I can grant any wish of your desire" she said, and Fay got the feeling that this woman had said this many times before.

"Who are you?" Fay asked.

"I go by many names, I am known has the time-space witch and the dimension witch. But my name is Yuuko, Yuuko Ichihara" Yuuko answered looking into Fay's eyes.

"You shouldn't have said that" Fay said slowly."

"And why is that" Fay could see that Yuuko was quite amused.

"With the knowledge of someone's name, one can take hold of a piece of that person's soul" Fay answered smiling.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, you sure study your magic very well" Yuuko smiled brighter. "Of course Yuuko Ichihara is an assumed name" Yuuko winked at Fay and started to laugh. "But still, you use your real name, don't you?"

"Yes" Fay said looking down.

"You do that because you don't care" Yuuko said. "About your soul"

"I… I don't" Fay said, his blond hair covering his eyes.

"Do you have a wish?" Yuuko asked with a voice of care.

"I do" Fay looked up with tears sprouting from his eyes. "I want to have friends!"

"You have to pay a price" Yuuko said looking at the little wizard.

"To keep the balance" Fay murmured. "What is the price?"

"I can't guarantee when your wish will be fulfilled, and I can't tell you the price. What I can guarantee you is that the wish will be granted in your lifetime. The price will be a part of your wish… but…" Yuukos voice became somehow darker. "You can't stop a person from wishing bad things for themselves, freedom is to choose for yourself, no matter if its outcome might not be good in the end" Yuuko said looking at Fay's hopeful eyes. "Do you still want me to fulfil your wish?

Fay hesitated for a moment. What have I to loose, he asked himself. I have nothing, but I will gain something if I make my wish. I gain the hope of better times. "Yes, I want you to grant my wish" Fay shouted, tears of hope rolling down his cheeks.

"Very well, I will grant your wish" Yuuko nodded, and reached forward. She somehow managed to come true the ice without breaking it. She was in his world, and he could feel the breath on his face. She was face to face against him, she looked at him closely. Then she closed her eyes and kissed his forehead. Her lips where soft and he felt warmth spreading from the kiss. His head went numb, and then everything went black, but he still felt the presence of the witch, and he knew the mark on his forehead would follow him many years from now"


	8. Chapter 8

The mark of a wish

The bed sheets felt cold. He shivered. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his eyes closed in pain. She tricked me he thought. She tricked me into hoping for better times, when there are non to come.

I have waited for so long, he thought. She said she didn't know when my wish would be fulfilled, but now I can't wait any longer, for the goal of getting my wish fulfilled seems so far away and impossible. If the strongest witch in the world, the almighty dimension witch, spoken of in many magic books, is unable to fulfil my wish, it really must be impossible to grant. As impossible is reviving people from the death.

He stood up from his bed and looked in the mirror. He was reaching his thirties, but it couldn't be seen on his appearance. He had the body of a twenty year old. He was slim and tall and had the most gorgeous blond fluffy hair. He had a marking in his back that stretched itself around his body. If magic is what scares people then I have no choice than getting rid of it, he thought sadly. One can not take magic out of a person, but the magic can be blocked inside, the stories said. And the stories where right. With the help of a tattoo, Fay had locked away his magic inside himself, so he never had to use it again. It will remain there for eternity he thought. For I will not care about using it ever again.

He got dressed quickly. He didn't mind freezing. The air outside was cool, and his eyes started watering because of the light breeze that flouted trough the yard of his house. Then he saw them. The soldiers surrounding him. They looked at him with fierce eyes and held their swords high. They shivered, it wasn't because they where cold, but because they where standing in front of the most powerful person in whole Seresu.

"Leave me alone" Fay said with a strong voice. "I do not wish to have anything to do with our king anymore"

Fay could see from the corner of his eye, little curious eyes peeking from their windows. He turned around and started walking towards his house again.

"Stop! I command you to stop!" One of the soldiers yelled.

One of the soldiers walked up to him and gripped hold of his arm. Then another soldier took the other, and suddenly ten more held him with strong arms. He lay on the ground getting his arms tightly bound. He promised himself he would not let them use him for their evil purposes. No matter what.

Fay was brought to the caste. It was made entirely of ice, and was the most astonishing building in the country of Seresu. Fay was taken inside, to soldiers forcing him forward. Then he saw him. The king himself. His eyes pierced trough Fay like swords, and he felt shills running though his lanky body. He was forced to his knees, by the soldiers, and then they pulled themselves away but did not leave the room.

"Why is it that my soldiers could force you here? Aren't you supposed to be the most powerful magician in Seresu?" Ashura said, his voice ice cold.

"I will never work for you" Fay said facing the ground.

Ashura walked around him, and faced Fay's back. Then he took out his sword, and pointed it towards the top of his spine. Then he used the sword to lift of Fay's coat. When the coat was off, he drew the swords true his shirt, and revealed the tattoo. The mark that showed his powers where locked away. Somewhere where no one could reach. Fay bled. Ashuras sword had cut a little into his flesh, and a little stream of blood ran down his back. Ashura walked around Fay again and seated himself on the edge of a pool.

"That tattoo, does that seal away your magic?" Ashura said, his voice making Fay shiver once more.

"Yes, I don't have my power anymore" Fay said looking up for the first time. "You have no use for me. I won't help you with your selfish plans that will hurt the citizens of Seresu!" Fay was so angry he yelled. His voice echoing around the huge room of the castle.

"Then I just will have to make you change your mind" Ashura said, waving to a soldier standing in a corner. He walked out and came in again dragging with him two men. They had their feet and hands bound, and their eyes where filled with fear. The soldier placed them right between Ashura and Fay, then walked back to his place. Ashura lifted his sword and pointed it towards one of the soldier's trout.

"Remove the tattoo, and work for me, and they shall live. Deny me, and they will die a death more horrible than you can imagine" Ashura said, looking into Fay's blue eyes filled with fear.


	9. Chapter 9

The sacrifices

Spiders are considered poisonous and dangerous by most humans. They are looked upon with fright and disgust. One sting and you have taken the first step into the valley of the dead. While some spiders are deadly, some are not, but they will have the same fate as the one that are lethal in the wrath of a human. They share the same fate.

Fay whistled. It was a beautiful song filled with the most excellent tones. It filled the castle and made everyone in the room filled with wonder. Magic swirls appeared, and the two prisoners in front of Ashura were covered with them. Suddenly they disappeared right in front of Ashuras eyes. The room was silent. Ashura glared at his sword that pointed towards no one. Then he said:

"You tricked me" He turned around and looked at the wizard.

"I did" Fay said looking into his kings eyes.

Then he lifted his hands and bolts of red magic appeared around them. He pointed them towards Ashura. The red magic made impact with the king, and he was thrown backwards landing on his back. The soldiers started to ran towards their king, but Fay threw another jolt of magic towards them. They where thrown backwards as well. Bricks from the walls fell down, and made the whole caste move. Fay looked at Ashura, then lifted his hands once more, and this time Ashura was the one surrounded by the magic swirls. The swirls became ice, and made out the prison witch Ashura was sealed in. Ashura looked once more into Fay's eyes before they closed, lost in a dream that seemed endless.

Then the ice block started moving, magic swirling around it. It flouted in the air before it slowly started descending into the icy cold water of the pool. Fay went into the water as well. His bare back felt numb merely seconds after he had dived into the icy pool. He watched his king land on the pool ground, still with his eyes closed, dreaming.

Fay went out of the water. He looked around. The place looked like a ruin. Big parts of the walls had fallen down, and around them there where bodies. The soldiers where all dead, and lay shattered around the floor of the castle. Fay cried. Tears spilled down his pale skin, his blond locks still wet from the pool water. He cursed the witch. She had only brought pain upon him.

"Fay!" A girl with long blonde hair shouted. She was running towards him over the castle floor. She threw herself in his arms and said in a low whisper: "Chii"

"Chii" Fay said, stroking her gently on the head. "I have to go"

"Chii doesn't understand" Chii said staring into the eyes of her creator. The kind blue eyes warming her heart.

"For you Chii, that's alright" Fay said smiling. "Do you mind of I change you a little?"

"Fay created Chii, so Fay can change Chii how much he want" Chii smiled and hugged Fay again. Feeling his soft skin against hers, she felt a comfort and joy most people never feel. She leaned against him, and his hands held around her, every minute that passed felt like hours.

Then Fay loosened his grip around Chii, and lifted his hands. Chii flouted in mid air, her eyes closed. The magic swirls surrounded her, and made her change form. She was now a seal, covering the pool witch the king, the person that Fay feared the most lay within.

Seresu is filed with magic books. They contain amazing stories about the world's most powerful wizards. They are stories of horror and fear. Of magicians who had used their powers to bring sorrow and pain upon other people. Many wizards that achieve astonishing powers use them to harm other people, and are therefore seen upon with disgust and fear. But not all of them are like that. Not everyone that is granted strong magical powers will use them to harm others and only think of themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

The stars shine for you

Long ago, my heart was shattered into pieces. I thought it was impossible to mend. But then you came…

The night sky was strewn with sparkling stars. They where like diamonds on a background of black velvet. The window was open sending a light breeze through the room that was dimly lit. The open fireplace casting dark shadows, the flames sparkling within filling the room with a warm red color.

Fay looked at the ninja. He was sitting in one of the many cosy red cushions. His eyes where lit with the sparkling flames. Fay held the blanket close to himself and looked at the dancing of the fire as well. His heart was still frozen, his face still wearing a mask, but something was changing. Little by little, he had felt himself change. Warming up a little more for every day that passed. Each day a little less painful to endure. His wish of death decreasing by every minute. It was still a long way to go before he would feel that he was of value to someone. The hope kept him going. The hope of feeling loved.

"Why do you want to live like this?" Kurogane said from the red cushion. He looked around the room. Syaoran and Sakura where sleeping in another cushion, Mokona lay between them.

"Live like what Kuro-pon?" Fay said pasting his trademark smile upon his face.

The ninja sighed. Fay would never tell him the reason. But Kurogane had seen a difference in the blond magician. In the start he would have that stupid grin of his pasted on every second of everyday. But in the recent days he had seen something change in him. Sometimes when Fay and Kurogane where by themselves Kurogane was able to catch glimpses of the real Fay. A Fay filled with angst and sorrow. Sometimes he had let his guard down, and Kurogane had been able to see through the mask. He had seen a person filled with sadness. Filled with a fear Kurogane never had seen before in his life.

"You paste that stupid smile on your face all the time. You hide the real you, and shows us a fake you instead. I have seen you without your mask, but that is only for a few seconds, and when you notice you instantly put the guard back up" Kurogane said looking deep into the eyes of the magician.

"I don't want anyone to worry about me. I don't want anyone to be bothered with my problems" Fay said in a voice filled with sorrow. His guard where down and for the first time he didn't bother to put it back up.

"You know, by hiding your pain you make others worry more" Kurogane said looking at Fay who stared at the floor. Fay looked so sad and lonely. His eyes where gleaming with sadness, and his hands clenched the blanket. Kurogane felt really bad when he saw that the magicians eyes where filling with tears. They rolled down his cheeks and met the floor. Fay lowered his head, his blond hair covering his crying eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

The beginning of new times

I don't want to show the world who I am. I want to show the persons that matter. The persons I care for.

Sitting beside the window the lonely magician looked at the rising sun, his face covered in its light. Kuro-pon is right, I know he is. Fay looked at his reflection in the window glass. Hiding the fact that you are hurt makes the people caring about you more worried. I don't want that. I don't want to make anyone worry nor hurt. I want them to be happy. I want myself to be happy, to feel the joy of life.

"We are going now" Kurogane said from the door. "Hurry" Kurogane saw on the face of the magician that what happened the day before was not forgotten. Maybe I managed to talk some sense into that moron, he though turning to walk.

"Kuro-pon! Wait for me! I don't want to be lonely" Fay said singing and cast himself towards the surprised ninja. Fay gave him a big hug and a strong one at that. Kurogane stared at the wizard clinching himself around him. There is no sense in his brain at all! Kurogane thought and tried to brush the magician off. But for no use. Fay was thin and lanky. No big muscles like the strong ninja. But still he was amazingly strong, it was like he had locked himself around Kurogane and thrown away the key. Kurogane had wondered many times how that skinny wizard could walk around without being blown away by the wind.

"Get the hell off me" Kurogane screamed at the now meowing Fay.

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Kurogane is mean" Fay said, not loosening his grip the slightest.

"You are drunk aren't you! I remember those stupid sounds! Where the hell have you hidden the empty bottles" Kurogane looked inside Fay's room searching.

"See! There is no bottles! Fay said with a huge smile right in front of Kuroganes face. "Besides if I have had anything to drink, I would make sure to invite you Kuro-rin!"

"Get the hell away from me" Kurogane took hold around the magician's throat and yanked the magician's head from side to side.

"Oh my, Kuro-rin wants to kill me!" Fay shouted dramatically.

"Fay-san!" Sakura came running inside the house they where staying at looking worried. When she saw the ninja choking the wizard she leaned against the wall and relaxed. "Don't scare me like that!" She said breathing relieved.

Looking at the princess Kurogane loosened his grip around the blond magician's throat. This really is a usual sight, Kurogane sighed. Me and that idiot fighting. However, I wonder. I wonder if this time… I wonder if this time was different… The smile was familiar but yet slightly different. Somehow, it seemed real.

Kuro-tan sure is rough, Fay touched his sore neck. He looked at the ninja who was heading outside. Let's see what this world has to offer, Fay thought and walked after Kurogane. Somehow I know the coming times will be different. I have changed. However, I am not the only one. The one that made me change is not the same person now either.


	12. Chapter 12

Stay with me

I am lonely. I have people around me all the time that care for me. Still I am lonely. That's because I am hiding. Still hiding behind someone else.

From time to time, Fay was happy. Times when he enjoyed his life. It was when he could make others happy, whenever he could help; his life got some sort of value. He didn't value his own life, but if he could make his life of value to someone else, then that was reason enough to stay alive. Reason enough to endure the pain life sometimes brought him. An unknown feeling had taken residence in his heart. It had started from the very first day of their travel. Standing there in the rain, wishing for the exact opposite thing as himself, was a person that now was someone special to him. A new feeling blossomed, making the days less painful for the magician to endure. Making the sunshine a little brighter, making the nights less lonely. Maybe it was worth it after all?

The sky was clear and the air was warm, the sun warming their skin. The group walked in what appeared to be the city centre. There where people bustling everywhere, everyone with an angry frown on their face.

"Sure looks like those who live here are having a hard time." Fay said looking at the people.

"I wonder why." Syaoran said looking a little worried. Was this the cause of one of Sakuras feathers in the hand of a evil villain?

"Kuro-chan fits right in here." Mokona said smiling from Fay's shoulder. "Kuro-tan always looks like this." Mokona said pulling its face into an angry grimace.

"I think we got him mad," Fay said smiling to Mokona who nodded in response. Then they both smiled at the enraged ninja.

"You freaking manju-bun!" Kurogane snapped at the white smiling creature. "And you can just shout the hell up" Kurogane said scowling at Fay.

"But how can you deny the truth?" Fay said struggling to keep back the laughter by seeing the ninja so angry. "You always look like this!" Fay said pulling his own face into an angry looking grimace.

"Fay looks just like Kuro-pon!" Mokona said enjoying itself on the wizards shoulder.

"You freaking moron!" Kurogane ran towards Fay ready to give the wizard some serious injury. As usual, the wizard dodged the attack with ease, and made his way through the angry looking crowd of people. Then suddenly a man stopped him in his tracks. The man had a sword in his hands and pointed it right at Fay's throat. Mokona made a cry for help, the man holding the sword gleaming into the wizard's worried eyes.

Soon there was a ring of men with swords surrounding Fay and Mokona. They all looked angry at them, their swords ready to strike at any moment.

"Get rid of the manju-bun." The one holding the sword against Fay's throat ordered one other man that was standing in the ring. The man that was being asked moved towards Mokona who was sitting on Fay's shoulder, his arm stretched out to grab the white creature. Fay started to move, he held one hand in front of Mokona and looked at the man coming closer with eyes gleaming with such a power that the man stopped in his tracks, looking frightened at the wizard. The sword held against Fay's throat pressed harder against his skin. Dark red blood shined in the sun there it travelled down Fay's neck.

"Don't move." The man holding the sword against Fay's throat said looking furious. "If you do, I will cut your head off."

Fay didn't care; no one would dare hurt Mokona, not as long as he had breath left. Fay started to move, but then he heard a voice that made him stop in his tracks, a voice uttered by the person he cared for the most.

"If you move I will never forgive you." The ninja said, his sword shining in the now setting sun, his eyes fixed upon the magician.

**A/N: Why are the men surrounding Fay so hostile? What will Kuro-pon do now? Find out in the next chapitre. Please review; it'll be very much appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

When you are gone

I want to protect the ones I care for, therefore I can't stay. But if I leave they will get hurt, get hurt because of me.

Fay didn't move. He stared at Kurogane, he looked furious, however inside his eyes there where a worry, Fay could see it. He could feel the blade pressing against his throat, warm blood leaving the wound. He didn't care about himself getting hurt. What he did care about however was the man who had told him to stop. And so he did.

"You got to come with us." The man with the sword said with a strong gruff voice. The man that had stopped in his tracks, unfroze and continued towards Fay, he took hold of Mokonas ears and lifted it off Fay's shoulder.

"Sorry Mokona." Fay said sad as the white manju disappeared with the man.

"Mokona will be fine." Mokona said looking worried at Fay. "Fay will be fine too right?"

"I'll be fine, I promise." Fay said and forced a smile on his face.

Another man came forth and started binding Fay's hands, then he took hold of his right shoulder, another man held his left. Then they marched with him into the crowd that had gathered to watch the scene. The crowd of people divided quickly letting the men trough. Their eyes fixed upon Fay.

"Keep a close eye on him." A man said, the two holding him nodded. "Who knows what he is capable of."

"Get the hell back here!" Kurogane shouted after the men that slowly vanished into the crowd. He attempted to follow, but was stopped by a woman with long black hair. She stared at him with big worried eyes.

"Please don't follow them." She said taking hold of the ninja's hand. "They'll kill you."

The tea steam filled the room with a white mist, the cookies on the table smelling heavenly. It was all set for the perfect atmosphere, however the mood of those attending the little feast was rather low.

"Please eat." The woman with the black hair said. She took a cookie herself but didn't eat it. She just looked at it, before leaving it upon her plate.

"So, who the hell are they?" Kurogane said an angry frown upon his face.

"They are the soldiers of this world." The woman said reaching for her teacup. "Your friend… He must be quite special." She drank some tea, then sighed. "Don't expect to see him again."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kurogane snapped angered. Why did she say such things? Sure, he would meet that damned wizard again. There was no question about it. Their fates where bound together. Hitsuzen as that bitch had called it. There was no way they could part like this.

"Tell me more." Kurogane pressed on, watching the woman putting the teacup back on the table. "Why did they take Fay? And what do you mean by special?" Sure Fay was special, he was a damn freak, that thing was obvious. But could it be that they knew that he was a magician? Was that why they took him away?

"That's exactly why." The woman said looking out the window. "That's why they took him.

Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona looked confused. What was she talking about?

"So they took him because he is magical?" Kurogane said noticing the confusion on their faces.

"Yes." The woman said, looking down, her face sad.

"For a long time I have been hiding from those men. If they knew of my powers, they would take me as well. Those soldiers have little magical powers of their own. They cannot sense my power, and I have a grate deal of magical abilities, that really shows their weakness. But your friend is very strong. They sensed him right away. He must have great magical powers." The woman said looking up. "By the way I am Tanaka." She tried to smile, but failed, leaving her face in an odd expression, somewhere between failure and sadness.

"I am Kurogane, and this is Mokona-chan, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan." Kurogane said introducing them.

"Hi." Tanaka said without an effort to seem happy.

"Why are you so lonely?" Mokona said to Tanaka, and jumped into her lap with caring eyes.

"They took my family as well." Tanaka answered, her eyes seeking to look out the window again.

"I'm sorry." Mokona said looking down.

"Don't be." Tanaka said patting Mokonas head. "It's a good think Mokona-chan wasn't taken away as well."

"We have to hurry." Kurogane said looking into Tanakas eyes. Tanaka looked confused and worried at the same time.

"Hurry? To do what?" She asked with a low voice.

"We have to get Fay back, god knows what they are doing to him right now." Kurogane said, gazing out the window, the sun dancing in his eyes.

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far. And I want more of them, so please review, that makes me so happy. I had never expected this story to get this long, I wonder when I will end it. If you like the story say so and I will continue it. The next chapitre will be focused on Fay, since this chapitre has so little Fay stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14

The wish of death

_Maybe this is my fate? Maybe this is the end. This way I might not bring pain upon others._

Fay awoke feeling cold. He was lying upon a floor made of stone, and he felt dizzy. He supported himself on the wall feeling weak. I must have fainted, the wizard thought, his fingers running trough his blond hair. Pain spread from his head, and his hand stopped instantly. He looked at it covered in blood. I guess not…

"He is awake." Fay heard a voice say. There was almost no light; he couldn't make out where exactly the voice came from. He rose slowly to his feet, still feeling dizzy. His feet felt so weak he almost toppled over. Supporting himself with one hand on the ice-cold wall, he looked out in the darkness surrounding him. Slowly he walked around, his hands seeking in front of him. Everywhere they met cold stone. He was trapped, no light anywhere. He seated himself again on the ground, wondering what would happen next.

He didn't have to wait for long. A man came in from nowhere, light shined behind him, making Fay shield his eyes that had got used to the complete darkness.

"So you are awake." The man said looking into the depths of the magician's eyes. "You won't be for long."

The man walked closer, something shining in one of his hands. The man watched the blond carefully.

"Don't try to do anything that will only bring your greater pain." The man said, kneeling beside the magician, dry blood smothered on one side of his face. The man took forth the shining object, and Fay could see it looked like a spear, only very short. On the top, a feather was poking out. Sakura-chans feather, Fay thought jumping up in surprise, but before he could settle with that thought, the man lifted his hand, and pierced the spear in his neck, a jolt of pain filling him. He fainted, thoughts of Sakura-chans feather leaving his mind slowly.

Kurogane ran as fast as he could. Thoughts of what evil the soldiers could be up to made him worry sick for the wizard. Something was wrong; he could sense it in the air. Something was terribly wrong. His feet increased speed, and he didn't care that he ran into lots of persons on his way, knocking them over, hearing cursing behind his back. He had to hurry.

Behind Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran and Tanaka where running, Mokona in Sakuras hands. They were in no way able to run as fast as Kurogane, who was already meters ahead of them. He sure runs fast, Syaoran thought and tried to run faster, but he still couldn't get closer to Kurogane, the man was running faster by the second, like a shadow fleeing from the daylight.

A huge building towered in front of Kurogane, making him stop. He was not tired at all; he had to find him, no matter what. There were no windows, only a big doors in the front, with two angry looking men standing on each side, each one holding a long spear. Without thinking any further, Kurogane walked up to them and demanded they opened the door. As expected the two of them pointed the spears on Kuroganes chest, looking furious.

"Do you have a death wish?" One of the soldiers said, screaming.

Kurogane smirked, and then drew his sword. Before the soldiers could react, he had jumped up on the air, turned around, and broken both spears in one slash of his sword, leaving the soldiers moping. Then they both ran, stumbling in their feet, the thought of getting away the only thing in mind. Kurogane turned towards the door, and opened it. I do not have a death wish, Kurogane thought, and I hope the one I am trying to find doesn't have one as well.

The building was empty; there was no one to be seen. The air felt cold, robbed from all things good. It was not a place you felt welcome when entering. The hallway divided into two, one way lead to the left, and the other to the right ending in stairs leading down into the ground. The ninja chose the stairs, and walked slowly downwards, his sword held ready to strike.

The light got fainter the longer down he got, until he almost couldn't see anymore. His hands fumbled on the walls, trying to navigate in the darkness.

"What the hell are you doing down here!" Somebody from behind Kurogane yelled. He turned around and could see the face of a man standing few steps behind him holding a spear like the others two at the entrance. In the other hand, he held a torch.

"Don't make me hurt you." Kurogane said holding his sword ready.

The soldier didn't answer; he jumped at Kurogane, his spear directed at his chest. The ninja dodged the attack, and Kurogane got hold of man's hand, the one that held the spear that had missed its target. Kurogane tightened his grip, making the soldiers scream in pain, not long after he let go of the spear, his body shaking.

"Get the hell away from me!" Kurogane yelled and released the man, who ran like crazy up the stairs, loosing the torch on his way up. Kurogane picked it up and continued to walk down the stairs, the torch casting light on his way down in darkness.

Then the stairs ended, and Kurogane looked around. The light from the torch only shows parts of the room at one time. There were walls all around him; he couldn't see one single door. Maybe I should have walked to the left, he thought feeling scared he had taken the wrong way. But then he felt something. He got a feeling from one of the walls. He walked closer to the cold wall of stone; there was something weird about just this place. His hand touched the wall, it was stone all right. But still something was different about this part of the wall. Without thinking another second, he drew his hand back and slammed it with great force against the wall. To his relief he saw that the stone broke into pieces that evaporated into thin air seconds later.

Behind the broken wall, the ninja saw a door made of old wood. He walked towards it, his hands stroking the harsh bruised wood. He lifted his hand and punched it open; ignoring the pain from his wounded hand, he looked upon a sight that shook the deepest parts of his heart.

**A/N: First I want to say I'm sorry to all those who have read this story and was waiting for an update. I don't know, but I think I lost my inspiration with this fic, so I didn't continue it. But this is my most read fic and I still get feedback from it. So to honor those lovely reviews and those who read this fic I promise to finish it. I can't promise it will be any good, but I will finish it. Please look forward to the next chapitre!**


	15. Chapter 15

When morning comes

His lifeless body lay as a puppet without its master on the floor. Like a ragged doll thrown away to rot, left alone with its own thoughts, with no one there remembering or caring for its fate. Kurogane looked at him, his mind froze, his hands trembled. He walked over to the blond, kneeling down beside him. He wasn't breathing.

Something poked out from his neck, something long, and a line of blood ran down from the wound that something had created. He reached out and pulled it out, a faint sob leaving the mage's lips. Still he didn't breath and Kurogane figured it was a natural reflex from a body that held no spirit, a empty shell. He examined what he hold in his hands, the reason for his loss, and it came to him as a shock that it was a feather. Sakura's feather to be exact. He wanted to rip it apart but he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin another person's life as gravely as his own had just been ripped apart. Sakura would be so sad, she would curse her own life, throw the feather away. Syaoran would look at her with his sad eyes, but he wouldn't do anything to stop her. He cleaned off the feather and put it into his jacket. He would think of what to do with it later, for now, his own feelings was taking over every bit of him, and his eyes treathed to unleash the tears that had been building up behind them.

He touched Fai's hand gently, as carasseing a fragile glass figure, careful not to break it into bits that could not been glued together. That was exactly what Fai was. A glued together figure of glass. Shattered many times over, glued together by words and actions but most importabtly hope. This time, the pieces were to small to be collected and put together. The pices was too fragile, filled with too many cracks and bruises. He leaned down and kissed his pale lips. They tasted nothing. Like dust that is left in a once flaming oven. The gray dreads of a thing that once had given off so much warmth. But still, just that feeling, was the last thing he could ever hope for, ever wish for, to get from the person he loved, because that person was now nothing but death and a cold limp body. And if anything, he would share that coldness.

When he returned outside, Fai in his hands, he saw the sky painted with red. Morning had came, and he started to wonder how long he had stayed inside. It was like the sky itself was bleeding, reflecting his own feelings, his own thoughts, his dying soul. He saw Sakura, Mokona and Syaoran out of the corner of his eyes, saw the pain that streamed in the form of tears down their faces. He sighed. He walked past them, he wanted to do this alone. He had the right to do this alone.

Uner a big tree that seemed to have seen thousand of years and wanting to see a thousand more Kurogane had digged a hole and neatly he placed Fai within. The branches of the old tree cast long shadows over the sleeping mage, but his face remained bathed in sunlight. If his eyes hadn't been closed, the ninja was sure they would sparkle in the light. As they always did.

Kurogane got ready to hide Fai. To hide him from view but not from his heart, the feeling created since that day in the rain as strong as ever. The mage's lips was slightly parted as if longing for a kiss or still lingering from a kiss that had been given. Clinging on the the memory of something that had felt so nice, altough just for a second, the best feeling he had ever endured. And Kurogane threw dirt on him. His porcelaine skin got covered in brown filt, and his body slowly vanished. Fai's face stayed untouched by the sand poured over his body but when the time came for it to be covered as well, Kurogane could not watch. He stole a glanch at him nothing more. Watched his golden hair refeclt the light of the sun, his lips parted, his eyes closed. He turned around.

Just then, the sun drew itself back, and heavy clouds coverd the sky in gray. Starting slowly, small rain drops fell down, landing on the surroundings with little splashes. After some seconds it poured down. Heavy drops of water fell like stones from the black sky, covering everything in their coldness. Kurogane didn't feel anything diffrent though, he was already as cold as ice that would not melt.

He stole a glance down into the grave he had dug for the one he loved, and watched the sand and dirt on top of Fai's torso turn into brown linguid. He watched it run as a river down towards the mage's neck before making a pond around his head, soaking his blond hair with it's filt. The pound grew higher and higher before it reached the sides of his eyes, and slowly finding its way down into his slightly open mouth. Kurogane ran towards the open grave. He couldn't stand standing there, witnessing Fai drowning by mud. He couldn't stand the sight of the mage's longing kiss to be treated like that. He didn't deserve it. He lifted Fai's head up, the mud running out of his lifeless mouth, and Kurogane cried. His tears same as the water from heaven excempt the bitter taste of salt that ran inside his own mouth. And of all the water that poured down that day his tears was the one most filled with pain. It wasn't marely water, it was his love, his heart, his soult getting ripped apart. He hugged Fai close to himself, the puppet head landing on his shoulder. His hand dug deep into the other man's back, and he pressed him even closer.

Something warm moved inside his chest. A light started shining around them and getting reflected in the walls of rain it made the whole world seem filled with a golden light. Kurogane looked at it; grief filling his eyes. If this was some sign of goodbye given by the gods he did not now, all the knew was that it had given him some sort of comfort. Some sort of peace. He couldn't explain just what that feeling was because every feeling he had ever felt mixed and he felt confused. The light faded and Kurogane tried to see where it went but couldn't. All around him it dissapered into nothingness, nothing but the darkness of the rain remained around the two of them.

"Kuro-mi always saves me," the voice was low, weak, but still Kurogane was sure he had heard it. His tears stopped and his heart throbbed inside his chest. He didn't move, afraid that he would ruin the very thing that had just happened. "Kuro-mi is always so nice to me," Kurogane looked at the blond head slumped against his left shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise when it moved. The blond strands of hair shifted slowly due to the heavy drain and slowly a bright blue eye appeared.

"Mage...," Kurogane watched the other man smile, a faint but true smile. And just then the sky cracked open and let a stream of light pour down. And as Kurogane had though, his eyes sparkled like a million stars, and Kurogane kissed him. With wet lips and cold rain they kissed. The warmth of their hearts far stronger than the cold of the tears of heaven. The feather inside his jacket was emptied from the magic that it had stolen from the magician. All left was a memory that would be given back, a hope that was to be kept, and a feeling that would forever be saved inside the heart of the two that had just found each other once more.

**A/N: Finished So sorry for the long delay. I should have updated this really long ago but I never got around to writing it;) Thank you so much for all the reviews I've got up through the chapitres;) This fic means a lot to me because it is the first fic that I felt very happy with Much thanks to all your kind reivews;) So thank you to all those who read this fic and all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I hope to see you soon in another fic **


End file.
